Book Two: New World SNEAK PEEK
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: Here is the highly anticipated sequel to the well received Book One: The Five That Changed. This is only a sneak peek so expect sometimes to be in the actual story or changed that is in this sneak peek. I can't wait to release the actual story in the following months. See ya guys and hope you all enjoy this sneak peek! :)


**Enjoy! C:**

"Eddy, they hate us more than ever." Double D pulled his hoodie down once he reached the top of the building and landed softly next to the boy. The rope of pure light slithered back to him and merged back into his being. Eddy sat at the ledge, staring down into the metropolis of over hundred million cars, a population of ten million people.

"They think its our fault." Eddy sighed as he gripped his soul weapon, the pure black brass knuckles in each hand, ready to attack anyone. He stood up with ease for someone in a suite and he gripped his fedora with the white sash. The wind was strong and he did not want it to blow away. The city was filled with many skyscrapers, yet this was Peach Tower, the second tallest skyscraper in the United States. The city was the largest and most highly populated and dense.

"They will learn." Eddy said as his eyes glew an almost pure white.

**/ **

"Eddy!" Techlin roared with him in his Monk of Destruction transformation, fist encased with Chi and his airs glowing blue and fiercely. Chunks of ice surrounded him and followed him to his path to his opponent. His energy level was high enough that his energy was radiating in waves and visible to the six onlookers.

"Techlin" Eddy roared back. Around him was black sand and bright orange fireballs that danced around him and forming glass that moved to the Savior of Fire's will. His suite was ripped up and his eyes a dangerous white.

The two powerhouses met with a glorious punch and a shockwave that blew the head of trees surrounding the meadow as if hurricane winds were abound. The six onlookers were silent. Lily, Ed, and Dante were crying at the scene as another shockwave met them. They all held their ground. Double D was silently watching with shocked eyes. Kendal and Lana starring in absolute fear and wonder. The only one not in the open watching was the young woman in the trees.

"Why now?" The young woman asked.

"This should not be happening?" Double D said. "Cala...you should leave."

"No, I'm a chosen one too and I need to see this!" Cala said strongly and her purple eyes met Double D's.

**/**

"So how are we dividing this city up?" Dante asked looking at the grand map of the city and all of its districts. The others were behind him. The map was also divided by the Twenty Empires, or the twenty major gangs that owned the city and made it crime filled. The city was on the borderline of New York size. Recognized for its many skyscrapers and bordering the second largest river in the world.

All of the Chosen Ones were waiting behind on a table. Looking at the board and wondering how they were going to divide it up.

**/**

"Who are these jokesters!" Said the Crime Lord of the Baxtons. The boss's eyes widen while he stared at his large, flat screen TV that showed the news broadcast of his minions failing the bank robbery by a figure. What his subordinate was whispering was this:

"They call them the Guardians or Hell Bringers. The people are split on them. The one that attacked our group is the Guardian of The South or Hell Bringer of The South. He and his compatriots are attacking our rivals as well."

**/**

A video camera came on and it showed the familiar face of Eddward Ryain looking with a smiling face.

"Hello, the date is May 4th, 2010. Tomorrow is Eddy's better. I decided to do this video log to record the mishaps of me and my friends while we are in school or training with our "abilities." Edd said with a smile and moved his camera around to show his friends, Eddy, Dante, Ed, Techlin, and Lily down below unleashing their attacks on practice dummies in a new base courtesy of Dante.

**/**

**Hope you all enjoyed this scattered sneak peek of what is to come in Book Two: New World. None of these events are in chronological order. I hope you all enjoy and I am letting you all know that Book Two is now in the works and will be coming out in the following months.**

**I am excited as much as you guys. For you guys to know, there will be some corrections that I will mention in an author's note of the first chapter or it will be of its own chapter, who knows. **

**SO with that, I will see yo guys and I hope you have a nice and safe morning, afternoon, and evening.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**BOOK TWO: NEW WORLD!**


End file.
